Love, Secrets, and High School
by Taylor Marie Alison
Summary: This also has characters from: The Secret Life Of The American Teenage& Hannah Montana! I do not own any of these characters or shows!   Nine girls go to high school in a new town full of new surprises. Enemies and friends brought together by one secret
1. C1 A New Beginning 19 Miley POV

**A/N My first story! So yeah, I was trying an H2O Just Add Water mash up with The Secret Life of an American Teenager and Wizards of Waverly Place plus Hannah Montanah! I accept rude and bad comments but please at least ONE good comment/review! I really love all the shows so I decided to do a mash up! **

**Characters:**

**Rikki/Zane**

**Amy/Ricky**

**Ben/Adrian**

**Grace/Jack**

**Emma/Ash**

**Cleo/Lewis**

**Bella/Will**

**Miley/Jesse**

**Lilly/Oliver**

**Juliet/Justin**

**Alex/Mason**

**Harper/?**

**Summary: Things get complicated when nine girls enter the stream of high school. They all have secrets. Four are sea creatures, one is a wizard, one is a vampire, one is a superstar, and the others are normal. They do what they can to stay away from their opposites which are each other. One secret brings them all together. **

**I hope you like it! Please review! Thank you!**

**Miley POV**

My dad was driving me to a new school. A new school, a new beginning. We had moved to South Carolina, just to start over. During the summer I was on tour as Hannah Montana! (Don't tell anybody!) My guitarist was amazingly HOT. He snuck in my room one night. We started kissing until I suddenly found my clothes off. It was the best night of my life! Anyway that was in August. Now it is September. My dad didn't like the guitarist too much, he was always late and telling him to wait, so my dad fired him and we moved to South Carolina. Cruel huh? Well I think so. He dropped me off. I felt like a little minno in a crowded stream with hundreds of other minnos a.k.a. high school. I bumped into a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was reading some thick poetry book.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said picking up my books for me. "I'm new here. My name is Lilly."

"Hi, and thank you for picking up my books. I'm sorry it was all my fault. I'm new here too. I'm Miley, nice to meet you," I said taking my books from her hands. I saw the book she was reading and recognized it as one of my favorite from Poetry For All Collection.

"You read Poetry For All?" I asked excitedly.

"Who doesn't? I love it! I'm on volume eight! I have all twenty! I got it for a going away present! I read most of them on my way here! I analyze them and everything! I love poetry!" Lilly said excitedly.

"I never met anyone who likes Poetry For All. You have all twenty?" I asked.

"Yeah! And I haven't either, but they should. I love analyzing them!" Lilly said. We went into a deep conversation about the books and the poems. The bell rang and we rushed to homeroom. That Lilly girl is really nice!

**A/N I know it's short but I really want to let the characters to have their own chapters so people won't get confused. Please REVIEW! **


	2. Character Background for C1

**A/N** **So this is just a little bit of back ground of the characters!**

**Miley: **_(freshman)_Moved to SC because of her dad not liking the guitarist who she had an affair with (dad doesn't know)

**Rikki:** _(freshman) _Moved to SC after having an affair with ex boyfriend Zane and because she and her dad couldn't afford their rent

**Amy: **_(freshman)_ Moved to SC after having an affair with Ricky at band camp plus parents recently divorced

**Adrian:**_ (freshman)_ Moved to SC after having an affair with Ben during the summer parent remarried and moved for a new beginning

**Grace: **_(freshman)_ Moved to SC after having an affair with Jack and dad got a better job opportunity

**Emma:** _(freshman)_ Moved to SC after an affair with Ash and parents got new job opportunities

**Cleo:** _(freshman) _Moved to SC after mom and dad split and after an affair with Lewis during the summer

**Bella: **_(freshman)_Moved to SC after mom and dad thought it would be good for a change after grandmother died and had an affair with Will

**Lilly:** _(freshman)_ Moved to SC after mom and dad separated and dad got a new poetry analyzing job for a community college. Had an affair with old flame Oliver during the summer

**Juliet: **_(freshman)_Moved with parents to SC because of family issues and boyfriend break up. Had an affair with Justin (ex boyfriend) during the summer three weeks later Juliet moved

**Alex:** _(freshman)_ Moved to SC after having so many troubles during middle school regarding her family. Had an affair with old flame Mason during the summer the next day they broke up and she moved

**Harper:** _(freshman)_ Moved to SC after parents divorced and left her with her grandmother. Had an affair with a total stranger

**A/N Those are the characters you'll need to know for the first chapter! They're profiles will lengthen as the story does! They are the girls that will have mostly POVs. Sorry that the chapters are so short! But they're actually just parts! I wanted each character to explain their POV. So anyway I hope you like the characters! Please REVIEW if you have any questions or ideas! **


	3. C1 A New Beginning 2of9 Lilly

**A/N Part two of nine of Chapter one! Hope you enjoy please REVIEW!**

**Lilly**

The way I dealt with things was with reading what is called poetry. For a going away present from California to South Carolina my best friends gave me twenty volumes of a large poetry books. I enjoyed the sorrow and sad ones. Each one moved me as I analyzed them. I was worried when I got to my new school. I missed my ex Oliver. I had moved and we had broke up. My dad had gotten a new author/analyzer of poetry job in South Carolina and since my mom wasn't with us anymore he took it. Starting a new high school isn't easy for me. I've transferred so many times I would've thought that I would be used to it, but I wasn't. I was completely schocked when this brown haired girl had bumped into me. I said that I was sorry and introduced myself. Her name was Miley. That's a pretty name. We started to talk and I realized that she loved poetry too! We talked and talked and talked about poetry all to home room! She was really nice and I was really getting to like her. She looked familiar too, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I think we are going to be best friends; after all, we are basically the only teens who enjoy and analyze poetry.

**A/N I know this is short, but I have to post tidbits because I want to keep posting but I don't have the time so some chapters will have parts to them. When I feel things need to be explained with out confusion I'll make that POV a separate part. So anyway hope you like it please REVIEW! **


	4. C1 A New Beginning 3 of 9 Adrian POV

**A/N Ok, so this third part of nine parts for chapter one may be a bit longer than the others, we'll see Oh and Please REVIEW!**

**Adrian**

I got in my extra short mini skirt and my extra small almost clear as water belly/shoulder shirt over my extra padded bra. I put on some high heeled sandals. I brush through my black locks and laugh to myself as I remember the summer. It was pretty amazing. I had been dating Ricky and he'd been sleeping over my house, of course I was fourteen and nothing happened. Ricky broke up with me and the next day I started dating Jack. It was an amazing relationship that lasted about a day until I found him sleeping (no clothes) with another girl who was also clothing less. We broke up. I always needed a boyfriend, I always needed attention. So I started dating this guy named Ben. He got the bad boy title when we went to a dance and we went in a room, started kissing, and found our clothes off. He was my first. Our relationship lasted about seven nights and eight days when I got the surprise that I had to move to stupid South Carolina. I can't handle long distance relationships so we called it off. But I had to admit, I did look good in his shirt. So now I was dressing like the bad girl a.k.a. slut. It was good because then I got attention. That was all I needed. I didn't care about grades, as long as I got attention, a boyfriend, and nights over a guy's house with out clothes. I didn't have the last two yet. The keyword is yet. I was bound to get a boyfriend. Especially with this kind of an outfit. I had to walk to school showing off my tanned legs, I didn't mind much. My mom and dad had divorced then gotten back together until two weeks ago my dad found my mother with her secretary and she found him with his secretary. They divorced again. And my mother was always at "work". That's what she calls it, I call it over strangers' houses having an intercourse. I got to the school and everybody started staring at me. A big point scored for the first day! Then a girl with blonde brown hair just bumps into me.

"I'm s-s-sorry," she stuttered picking up her books.

"You better be," I snapped back. She had on a t-shirt with a sweater and jeans, covering up everything and making her look so, so different from what I see in the mirror. Of course, you have to be beautiful to pull off a look like mine. She hurried off like a scared little mouse. It was so pathetic I rolled my eyes. The bell rang and I headed for the home room. The guys made me a path, the girls just got in front of me like I was a piece of chopped liver or something. I mean how rude is that?

**A/N I described Adrian's feelings because they are part of some key things that I will have later on. I hoped you liked this longer part of C1! Please REVIEW!**


	5. C1 A New Beginning 4 of 9 Amy POV

**A/N REVIEW! Good or bad! So, last chapter was medium in length, I hope this one is going to be longer R&R!**

** Amy**

I had just gotten the news that my parents had divorced again and I was getting a new baby brother. My mother, my sister, and I moved down to South Carolina away from my dad. He was heartbroken. He followed us and bought a house across the street. Creepy huh? So Ashley wanted to move in with him, and since my mom doesn't have complete custody, Ashley was legally allowed to move in with our dad. I stayed with my mom. Robbie (my baby brother) was born a couple weeks ago and my mother needed all the help she could get. I was just starting a new school, high school. It was seriously huge. Like, bigger than ever! I wished I was back at band camp. That one beautiful night with Ricky. He was an amazing kisser! We found our clothes off in a matter of seconds. We didn't care. But that was in the summer, when I was still in California, when I was still close to my one true love, even though he lived in Ohio. Now I was stuck with a screaming baby millions of miles away from happiness. In school I suddenly got this wave of nausea and I made a beeline to the bathroom, where I puked my breakfast and last night's dinner out. I got my self cleaned up. Then I headed out of the bathroom and was heading toward the nurse's office when I ran into this girl. My books fell all over. I quickly picked them up and said that I was sorry. I stuttered, because I was nervous. She didn't look like the kind of girl you wanted to mess with, let alone steal her boyfriend. She was wearing the most inappropriate clothes I have ever saw. Probably just to get attention. I didn't get a happy vibe from her. I got scared and hurried off. Plus there was that nausea again.

**A/N Sorry it wasn't that long, there wasn't much, but I still did what was important. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for reading! R&R!**


	6. C1 A New Beginning 5 of 9 Alex POV

**A/N Thank you nina19123 for being my first reviewer! So yeah please REVIEW! Thanks, and I hope you like it!**

**Alex**

I was on the phone talking to my mom in the nurse's office about me being sick to my stomach and rushing to the bathroom and nurse's office

Flash back:

I was walking in and I felt fine. There were a lot of people and a girl with red hair went up to me.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Harper!" She smiled and waved. I figured it wouldn't be that horrible to try and make new friends, despite the family problems.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Alex." I was about to continue that sentence with 'nice to meet you' but instead I continued it with a beeline to the ladies' room puking in a toilet. I immediately ran to the nurse's office. I ran into a girl just coming back. She had blonde brown hair. She and I said sorry and I ran in. I told the nurse what had happened and she told me to call my mom.

Present:

So now I was waiting for her to answer. She finally did.

"Hi, Alex, what is it sweetie?" she asked concerned.

"Hi mom, I just threw up," I said trying to weigh her down to get me to go home.

"It's probably just the nerves," she said. Should I tell her? No, she'd yell at me and ground me if I told her I had an affair with my old boyfriend/crush Mason.

"But mom," I said not going to give away and ruin one of my most memorable moments.

"No, sweetie. You'll be alright, I have to go now. If you need anything just ask Justin," she said. Justin was my older brother. He was smarter than George Washington. Max was my younger brother, he collected things up in his room and keeps things there I can't even imagine.

"Fine," I said and I hung up. So much for getting out of school early. I walked out. I bumped into that red head again. Harper was her name, was it?

"Hi Alex!" she said enthusiastically. I gave her a weak smile.

"Hi, uh," I just blanked out on the name.

"Harper," the girl said.

"Oh, right! Harper! Hi Harper!" I said. We talked a little bit about ourselves as we headed toward homeroom. Harper was the really creative kind of girl who did puppet shows to raise money and made her own clothing with their own themes like kittens, fish, watermelons, teardrops, etc. I thought it was a bit weird, especially when she told me about a marker dress. It was blue had short sleeves and had tons of good smelling markers attached to it. She also told me about this newspaper dress. She showed me all these pictures, and I was very surprised. She was the kind of girl who listened to you and liked to be listened too. I knew our friendship was going to be strong; we arrived in home room best friends.

**A/N A pretty medium in length part of a chapter. This is part five of nine of chapter 1. I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. C1 A New Beginning 6,7,8,9 of 9

**A/N Ok, so this one is going to be just the rest of the four POVs then the next is going to have all of them, I wanted just to introduce you guys to the characters with out confusion, but I have ideas and I want to get them out to you! So PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yeah, and you'll find out why it's rated T. And just to let you know, I got these memory bits (I didn't steal! Just used the info from them) from other stories (the info) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Harper**

I looked out the window of my mom's car. I saw the huge high school. I wasn't afraid of what people thought of my fashion. I was bubbly and loved everything! I didn't take criticism so seriously like other people. So I bump into this girl.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Harper!" I figured you were always supposed to introduce yourself.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Alex." I got the feeling she was going to say something but then she clutched her stomach with one hand and covered her mouth with the other and ran to the ladies' room. Did I come on too strong? I didn't think so, everybody says hi and their name. Then a few minutes later I bumped into Alex again.

"Hi Alex!" I said enthusiastically. I hope it didn't come out too strong. She smiled weakly.

"Hi, uh," she said, probably forgetting my name so I said it again for her.

"Harper," I said seeing if it rang a bell.

"Oh right! Harper! Hi Harper!" she said. We started to talk about ourselves. I talked about all the creative dresses I made and showed her pictures. She was pretty nice; she didn't run away so I thought that was a point. She as well as I just moved to South Carolina. We talked about what we liked and didn't like. By homeroom we were best friends! Or at least it felt like that!

**Rikki**

Ugh, I thought as I walked to school. I didn't like school, at all. Let alone a new school. Stupid landlords, can't they make the rich pay more than the poor? I wasn't poor, at least not that poor. I still got fed, sometimes, and I still had clothes, sometimes. I found whatever job I could get. My dad fixed bikes and things like that. My ex Zane, he's a jerk, stole an expensive thing off a bike that my father had worked so hard on and my father instantly hated him, like totally hated him. We still dated and there was this one night where our relationship actually meant something. I knew he was a great kisser, but the way it felt when his hands went down my blouse to unbutton it. I shivered, but it was a good shiver. It was an amazing night. His dad wasn't home so we weren't interrupted. We were young and naïve back then and still together. We broke up and I moved. I still remember the tongue war we had that night and especially the way it felt. It was like heaven on earth, nothing could be better. Now I was million miles away from that night. I didn't mind, Zane was a jerk and I never should have dated him, but that night, that night was nothing I would ever regret, never, not in my whole entire life, I will never regret or forget it, it's in my head like concrete, it's mine. I was in the hallways that were way too small to fit all the people that needed to get through. If high school had to have so many people, couldn't they just make bigger hallways? I bumped into this girl. No duh, who doesn't bump into people in these cramped hallways? And if they don't how don't they?

"Sorry," I said. That was very unlike me. I never apologized, unless by force, or I really had a strong connection to that person. What was going on with me today? I was saying sorry and I promised my dad to be good in school! Plus I barfed my dinner out this morning. Thank goodness it was only a piece of toast since we had run short of money to buy anything else.

"It's alright," she said. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, a sweet smile, and an amazing voice. I wondered if she sang, she would be pretty good. Ugh! What am I doing? Why am I complementing a total stranger? After this conversation I was going to the nurse to check if I was coming down with something!

"Ok, I'm Rikki," I said. Now I was giving her my name? I wanted to punch myself in the face! If she knew my inner conflict I would beg her to punch and slap me until tomorrow! Now I'm using big words like inner conflict? What is going on?

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you," she said. She put out her hand. I shook it. Now I was shaking hands? I really needed to go to the nurse! Something was definitely up!

"Nice to meet you too," I said. Oh GOD! I'm being nice and polite to people? I really needed to go to the nurse now! And before that the bathroom! I had a sudden urge to pee, even though I peed like fifteen minutes ago! There was that nausea again! God something was not right with me! I ran to the bathroom and puked out my breakfast. And then did my business. What was wrong with me today? Peeing every fifteen minutes, puking, being nice, making promises, and saying sorry? I really needed to see the doctor! I ran to the nurse's office faster that a person could say 'hall pass'. On the way I ran into another blonde girl. Her books went ALL over the place, and I do mean ALL over!

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. Again, with the sorry!

"It's fine, I'm Juliet," she said. I helped her pick up her books. Now I was helping people?

"I'm Rikki, it's nice to meet you, and sorry again for running into you," I said. Really? Being nice AND apologizing in one sentence?

"It's alright, it happens. Nice to meet you Rikki," Juliet said. I smiled apologetically and ran to the ladies' room. Stupid nausea! Then I ran to the nurse careful not to bump into anyone.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Rikki."

"I'm Nurse Helen. Nice to meet you Rikki, now what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"I threw up three times today," I said. I wasn't going to tell her THAT much.

"Alright, would you like to call a parent, I have a phone if you'd like," she said. I nodded and dialed my dad's number. No answer. I sighed and hung up. I guess I was just going to have to live through the day. I walked out utterly disappointed and again ran to the ladies' room. Stupid nausea!

**Bella**

I was walking down the hallways thinking of my ex Will. He was handsome and basically my favorite person in the world until we broke up. It was kind of sad that we did, especially when I had to move. I was stuck in the car with my four year old sister Brianna for hours on end. Boy was that hell. I was just walking when a girl bumped into me. We introduced ourselves. Her name was Rikki; it was a pretty name, kind of sounded like a boy's name though. Then she ran to the bathroom clutching her stomach and put her hand over her mouth. Probably just nerves. I kept walking. I ran into another girl.

"Hi, I'm Juliet," she said. We smiled and we talked for a while then I had to head to my locker. I was pushed around by some people, but I didn't really care, after all these hallways were way too small.

**Juliet**

I was perfectly happy until a girl ran into me. I forgave her immediately despite myself. I was supposed to be grumpy! Not all forgiving! Family problems is all I will say. Her name was Bella. That was a really nice name; I wish I had a name as nice as that. All I get is stupid Juliet! I would trade any name for mine! Juliet is way too well known! Then a girl ran into me making my books drop all over the floor. That really pissed me off! Twice! The first time I was okay with, I got a good vibe from Bella. I didn't get such a good one from this girl. We introduced ourselves and she said she was sorry. She gave me an apologetic smile and then was off. What was that? Talk about rude! She did look sick though, I hope she feels better if she's sick. I never wished bad will on people, I didn't want to give off that kind of vibe. I was more the go with the flow girl. I laughed in my head. Going with the flow. I laughed again and this time out loud. My boyfriend, Justin, and I had gone with the flow last summer while I was over at his house. I had snuck into his room and the kissing and tongue fight had become more involved than I ever could have imagined. Sadly we broke up and I moved down here to South Carolina. We broke up because it was just a far spread and I can't handle long distance relationships that well. What the hell? I can't handle relationships at all! The one with Justin was actually the one that went over a week! And we had kissed! With others it had just been going to a movie with a bunch of other friends and then the next day we broke up. Justin was really someone I liked. Even if I was in eighth grade and he was a junior in high school. He was still amazing, and amazing to me. So honest and sweet. He would send chocolates and little love not poems. He was just a different part of me. The better part. I was heartbroken when we broke up. I cried for a whole week and wouldn't get out of my room. I was utterly depressed and then I had to move. It helped ease the memories, but the long travel distance in the car just made me want him more. Lost in my thoughts and memories I ran into this girl.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm Grace."

"It's okay; I was the one who ran into you. I'm Juliet, nice to meet you," I said. We shook hands and got into small talk. We knew each other pretty well when we got to homeroom.

**Grace**

I was walking around absentmindedly. My thoughts drifted toward Jack, my ex. My mind traveled back there many times lately. I would imagine conversations with him. I would dream about him. I would pretend I wasn't angry at him for making me lose my virginity, my pureness to him. I had promised my parents not to do what I did before I did what I did. I didn't tell them. My dad got an amazing doctor job suggestion and he took it. We moved to South Carolina. Jack and I broke up right before that. I was still furious at him even though it could have been the best nights of my life, wait scratch that, best time of my life. It felt so right and so real. Like there wasn't anything else that could be pleasing. Nothing could beat that one night. It was amazing while it lasted. In the morning I realized what I had done. I slapped Jack and yelled and screamed like a two year old. We broke up then and there and two days later I moved. I didn't mind it that much then. I was still furious at Jack. He knew what my virginity meant to me and the promise I made to my parents and he said that he would wait and then in the end he lied. I guess I learned never to have a boyfriend again. I was fourteen and already had lost my pureness, that was just so the opposite of me. I was usually the good girl. I went to church and helped church a lot. I never broke curfew, I always did what my parents asked. I was like a little angel. Now I wasn't perfect. Only one person is and that's Jesus Christ. I was close to perfect. I really enjoyed church and helping people. I didn't do it for the money. In fact, I was furious when my dad told me I was getting paid! I gave all the money back into the offering plate. I wasn't doing it for the income. I bumped into a brown haired girl.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me," I said. I helped her up and got her books for her.

"Thank you, and it's alright, I'm Cleo," the girl said. She was nice.

"You're welcome. May God be pleased with your kindness. I'm Grace," I said I put out my hand and she shook it gladly. She looked at her watch.

"Oh man! I really have to go. I'm sorry Grace, but the bell rings soon and I still need to call my dad and get to my locker. I'll see you around," Cleo said.

"See you around and God bless you," I said. I said that to everyone. Everyone deserves to be blessed. They all deserve good fortune. After all the prayer says _and forgive our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us_. So God forgives people, but he wants you to forgive the people who are not so nice to you as well as the nice and not wish bad will to anybody but love them. I went to my locker and headed to homeroom alone. I didn't mind.

**Cleo**

I was in the hallways of school missing Lewis, my ex boyfriend that was millions of miles away from where I was. I didn't mind. He was great and sweet, but I didn't really want a boyfriend, let alone lose my virginity with him, but that was over and done with. I made sure my dad didn't know and I made sure my annoying little brat of a sister, Kim, didn't know as well. She just loved to tattle on me and if she got her hands on that information I can't even imagine all the ways she would use it against me and get me in trouble. I ran into this girl named Grace. We talked a bit until I noticed the time and rushed off. I could tell she was a Christian. There's nothing wrong with Christians, it was just that her vibe was a bright and brilliant one with niceness. I hurried to my locker and tried calling my dad. No such luck on the house phone and on his cell. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to call him later. While I was at my locker a girl came up next to me and opened the locker next to mine.

"Hi," I said smiling. I was always trying to smile and be nice, after all they do say to treat others as you want to be treated.

"Hi, I'm Emma," the girl said smiling and being friendly and polite. I knew that the golden rule was right!

"I'm Cleo, nice to meet you Emma," I said. We started to talk, and by the end of the conversation (when we got to homeroom) we knew each other pretty well. She was smart and organized and also very serious. She treated her friends like they were the most valuable thing in the world, which I thought they totally are. Friends are always there for you and to be happy you have to have friends, no doubt about it.

**Emma**

I was walking through the school's hallways looking for my locker. Not so easy when more than a hundred people are trying to go the opposite way as me. I finally got to my locker and noticed a brown haired girl next to me. She smiled and said hi. I smiled and said hi back and introduced myself. We became automatic friends. It was like we had known each other all our lives rather than a few minutes. She was smart and amazing and great at modeling. She was bubbly and exciting and just an amazing person to be around. I loved everybody, even if they were my enemies. Everybody was put on this world for a reason and everybody else that's around them are as well, and by being near any one it made them one step closer to their final destination of happiness. Like people crowding in the hallways were bringing me closer to realizing and adjusting to a new school. Meeting Cleo was helping me make friends. Everything on earth is here for a reason. That's why life is so important. I don't get why people commit suicide. Everyone has depressing points in their lives and usually it gets better. If it doesn't than they should express themselves in some way instead of just killing themselves. People need to express themselves in what ever they do. It's important and vital to life.

**A/N I know this was a LONG chapter! I wanted to split it but that would be too much work! I hope you guys like it! It's going to get better! And this was just before homeroom starts just to let you guys know that. Thanks for reading this really long chapter! I have a tendency to write way too much when I'm given the time to write. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Please review!**


	8. C2 First Day

**A/N I got lazy and didn't put all the POVs but I realized I didn't need everybody's thoughts on everything, otherwise it would be too repetitive. So here's Chapter 2! It's all of Chapter 2! C3 will be coming soon! At least I hope! I hope you guys like it! Please read and review! Ideas are greatly accepted and I don't mind criticism!**

**Amy**

After I was done puking in the toilet again I went to homeroom. I saw the girl I ran into, and some other girls. I also recognized a girl that ran into me when I went out of the nurse's office. A brown haired girl motioned for me to come over, the teacher wasn't there.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Cleo." The girls looked at me and smiled, all except for the black curly haired one.

"Hi, I'm Emma," a girl with straight blonde hair said she smiled.

"I'm Bella," said a girl with wavy blonde hair.

"I'm Rikki," said a girl with messy blonde curls.

"I'm Alex," said a girl with straight black hair. She was the one I bumped into on my way out of the nurse's office.

"I'm Harper!" exclaimed a girl with red hair. She had a weird sense of style wearing a water melon dress, but oh well it still looked good on her.

"I'm Grace, may God bless you," said a girl with blonde curls and a sweet smile. The girl with black curls came over.

"I'm Adrian," she said.

"Hi guys, I'm Amy," I said. We started to talk a little bit about ourselves, even Adrian joined in, probably because there were no boys around to notice her almost naked body. The teacher and the rest of the students came in. All of us girls (the ones that were talking before class) got our seats in the back of the classroom.

**Cleo**

I arrived at homeroom with Emma. She was basically my best friend already. Then some other girls came in. We introduced ourselves and started some small talk. Then a bit later another girl came in. She had blonde brown hair. She was pretty, I guess.

"Hi," I said trying to be polite, "I'm Cleo." Everyone else gave her a warm welcome introducing themselves, even Adrian did. Grace and Adrian had gotten in a small cat fight about a guy named Jack. Then they stopped with an understanding to hate each other. Everyone small talked until the teacher came in and the rest of the students.

**Emma**

I arrived at homeroom with my friend named Cleo. She was really nice and very interesting. We had bumped in the hallway enemies and we arrived at homeroom best friends. Pretty awesome! During homeroom some girls came in and a girl named Adrian and a girl named Grace got in an argument about a boy named Jack or something like that. They ended it hating each other. Another girl came in. We introduced ourselves and got into some small talk about South Carolina and us being new and about school. Even Adrian joined in. It was surprising that she got good grades. Not to be prejudice or anything but she dressed like a slut and sluts usually didn't care about their grades. We welcomed the girl named Amy. She was a blonde brown and pretty. The other girls were named: Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Alex, Harper, Grace, Adrian, and Amy. They each had a strong personality. Cleo was very bubbly and kind, Rikki was hard core and much like a boy in some thoughts, Bella was a moody type of girl with an amazing voice, Alex was a girl that didn't like to ask for help, Harper was the kind of girl that was independent in fashion but needed friends to get through issues, Grace was the girl that took Christianity seriously and wished good will to all people, Adrian was the slut of the group, but she cared surprisingly about her grades, and Amy was the type of girl that was like a mouse but sweet and kind and strong, a girl any boy would be lucky to have. Then the teacher and the rest of the class came in.

**Rikki**

After I was done barfing up a storm-stupid nausea!-I walked my way to homeroom where a girl named Cleo and a girl named Emma greeted me. We started small talk like always. More girls came in. We introduced ourselves and talked about how we liked South Carolina and about what we missed from our old house. Grace and Adrian got in a yelling match about a guy named Jack and them both dating him and Adrian broke up with him because she saw Grace sleeping with him and Grace broke up with him because she had lost her virginity to him. They stopped arguing but they hated each other a lot. I was surprised I picked up that much of it. The teacher came in ruining our conversation because now we had to learn, one of the things I hated.

**No POV**

The girls made their way through school, they had many classes together. At lunch they sat at the same table. By the end of the day even Adrian seemed to be enjoying the company. She got many looks from the guys, but she found herself too busy with her friends to really care about that. That was a total surprise to her. She always wanted attention. What happened? She figured it was the good attention from her friends. She realized that she didn't have many friends before and decided maybe to let these girls be her friends. After all they were pretty nice. After school they had all gone to go get lattes at a store. Then they walked around in the park. It was extremely hot so they bought some lemonade and sat in the shade. They talked and Adrian found herself enjoying this. The other girl enjoyed it too. Grace forgave Adrian and said that she was sorry for fighting with her and wishing bad will toward her. Adrian accepted the apology. For some reason she was feeling nice today. Whether it was the good company or the many times her mind drifted toward Ben she didn't know. But she did know that these were the girls that accepted her for the way she was, despite that she's a slut. The other girls treated her like dirt because the guys they were dating or liked were always staring at Adrian whenever she walked. Adrian was given the name School Slut before lunch. She didn't mind, that was her name in middle school as well. The girls hang out with each other basically just talking about everything. Everyone was talking and everyone was listening. They were all new to South Carolina and they all hated that they had to move. Each girl suddenly felt as if moving was a good thing because they had met each other, but no one admitted it or said it out loud. It started getting late so the girls said goodbye and headed separate ways.

**Alex POV**

I unlocked the front door and headed inside. Justin, my older brother, was there.

"Hi," I said heading into the kitchen for a bite to eat. Boy was I starving! He followed me like a stalker.

"What do you want?" I demanded. I've been noticing different types of moods in me. Sometimes I would be happy and the other depressed and I would be perfectly happy and then something as little as my brother following me would piss me off.

"I just wanted to know how your day was," he said hurt. I immediately wanted to hug him. What was with me? I never wanted to hug Justin!

"Sorry, it's been a tough day," I lied. It was the opposite of tough it was excellent. I got to see Juliet again (after her and Justin's break up I thought I had lost my best friend) and I made seven other new friends. I took out some deli meats and bread and made myself four sandwiches. Seconds later they were gone. Not very unusual, since I was always hungry these days. Then my mom and dad came in and scowled at me. Probably because they were out looking everywhere for me.

"Where have you been?" demanded my mother. She crossed her arms.

"With my friends," I answered plainly.

"We gave you a cell phone for a reason little miss," said my dad. He didn't look too happy now.

"Is it a crime to make new friends?" I asked. I was in no mood to talk to my annoying parents.

"Lose that attitude young lady!" my father demanded.

"Look Mom, Dad, I just made some friends and we really liked each other so we decided to hang out a bit. Plus Juliet's here," I said.

"Juliet's back?" asked Justin excitedly for some reason. I know he was dating her and all that, but why was he like coming out of his socks?

"Yes Juliet's back," I said. Justin looked happy.

"We're paying forty dollars a month for you to have a phone to be able to call us," my mom said.

"I know mom, I'm sorry," I said.

"You're sorry?" my dad asked questioningly.

"Honey, are you alright?" asked my mother. She put her hand on my forehead to check if I had a fever. I rolled my eyes and moved away her hand.

"I'm fine mom, I can say sorry too," I said I headed up to my room that was packed with boxes. I was too lazy to open them. I lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling rubbing my stomach. I was hungry again. Justin came in without knocking and saw me rubbing my stomach and must've thought the wrong thing.

"You're," he couldn't say the last word.

"No! GOD Justin! Can't a person ever be hungry?" I said sitting up. Justin sat down next to me.

"I thought you said you had a bad day," he said.

"I was, I mean I barfed out my dinner and breakfast but Mom said it was just the nerves and made me go to school and I found out there were some cool new people there," I said. I usually never admitted to my lies, but today, today was different. I could actually talk to my brother with out him being annoying.

"Oh, alright," he said a little uncomfortably. He probably thought that I had lied to him about not being pregnant. I so wasn't pregnant. Max came in.

"Hey Alex, hey Justin, dad wants to see us in the lair," Max said.

"Doesn't anybody ever knock?" I asked.

"No Alex, why would we need to knock?" Max asked. Sometimes Max was just the most unintelligent living being on the planet.

"Because I'm a girl and I need my privacy!" I said suddenly pissed off. What was with these mood swings lately? Dad came up then.

"Max, I thought I told you to get Alex and Justin down in the lair!" he said.

"Oh, I was in the middle of that when Alex suddenly got pissed off at something," Max said. Way to go throw your sister under the bus Max! We all headed down stairs. I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed an extra large bag of chips.

"Alex, I said no eating in the layer! We don't want flying rats!" my dad said taking the chips from me and putting them back on the counter.

"Dad!" I said. I was really pissed. I was starving here and he was just going to let me?

"No, Alex. We already agreed to this," Dad said. I crossed my arms and went down to the lair. It looked like it did in our old house and there were no more boxes, the total opposite of my room. Justin pulled dad out for a second. I moved a little closer so I could hear. I wish I didn't.

"Dad," Justin whispered.

"Yes Justin?" Dad whispered back.

"I think Alex is pregnant," Justin said going below a whisper.

"What? No! She's fourteen!" Dad said.

"She was rubbing her stomach, she puked, and she's eating like crazy," Justin said.

"I have the stomach flu people!" I said ruining their conversation.

"Alex! You're not supposed to eavesdrop!" Justin whined.

"And you're not supposed to talk bad about your sister behind her back!" I retorted. Max came over clueless, thank God, of what we were talking about.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"Nothing!" Justin and I said at the same time.

"Look Max, why don't you go upstairs and help your mother with dinner?" Dad said.

"Sure," Max said. He left. It was only Justin, Dad, and I left in the room.

"Alex?" Dad asked. I crossed my arms.

"Look Dad. I threw up today and Mom said it was just the nerves, but I wasn't feeling so good for a couple of days now. And when I'm not throwing up I'm eating because I threw up. And it's perfectly normal to rub your stomach when you're feeling sick to your stomach! And just because Justin comes into my room and knocks and thinks something for a second doesn't mean it's true," I explained. I have been feeling sick these past couple of days.

"And the mood swings?" Justin asked questioningly.

"It's a female think," I said.

"Huh?" he asked. Justin may be smart in school but apparently he wasn't smart in health.

"Mother Nature's monthly gift! GOD!" I said. It was really sad that I was explaining this to a high school sophomore.

"Ok, ew, totally TMI," Justin said. I just made a face at him.

"You wanted to know!" I said completely pissed. I stormed back upstairs. Mom caught me.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Alex is cranky," Justin said coming up the stairs. I was going to strangle that guy!

"Oh," my mother said. I went upstairs and passed the calendar. Was it really the fifteenth? I rushed up to my room more desperate than ever. I grabbed my calendar and started counting. Thank God my mom was weird enough to make me mark down when I had my period. I kept counting and realized that I have been period-free since July and it was September. I shook the thought off my head. It was probably just because my period hadn't regulated yet. But what if- what if Justin was right?

**Rikki**

I headed home, sadly. I really didn't want to go home. Back to a trailer. I wish I had a house like the other girls, but I didn't. Dad was at the kitchen table with a ton of papers and a calculator. Oh God, it was bill time again.

"Hi dad," I said. He didn't turn around. Good because then I puked on the floor. Ugh! What was with me? I went pee every half an hour and I was puking up a storm. If I wasn't puking or peeing I was eating, mostly because I don't get a lot these days.

"Hey Rikki, look we have to sell this trailer, we can't afford anything anymore," Dad said.

"What?" I screamed with tears in my eyes. I didn't really want to be here but I had just made new friends and I really wanted to keep them.

"Look Rikki, I know this is hard but you always said you didn't like it here," Dad said.

"But that was before I had friends Dad!" I was crying now. I cried easily now, very unlike me. Another thing that was wrong with me.

"Rikki, don't make this harder than it is. I found out you have an aunt that lives in the area so you can stay there, she already accepted. You're going to stay there and I'm going to see if there's any other way to pay these bills," Dad said. I was heart broken. We only just got here and now we needed to leave?

"I'm dropping you off in an hour so please pack your things," Dad said. I ran to my room and jumped onto my bed. I cried as hard as I could.

**Alex**

No, Justin couldn't be right! It was just not possible! No, no, no! I started to panic. Tears went down my cheeks. What if I was? I started to cry into my pillow. Justin came up and into my room. I was too upset to be angry. He sat down next to me on my bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. What was wrong? What was wrong? I cried harder.

"Don't cry Alex, I'm sorry for saying that you're pregnant. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just afraid of my little sister growing up," he said. I hugged him. He was surprised at first but then hugged me back. Mom came up and stared.

"Oh my Alex, what's wrong?" she asked. Was it so surprising that I was hugging my brother? I sniffled and wiped away my tears. Justin handed me a tissue and I blew my nose loudly.

"Sorry mom, it's just that," I started to say, but Justin cut me off.

"She wasn't feeling too well and she was sad about moving," Justin said.  
>"Alright I guess, so anyway. Alex, you're going to have to clean up and unpack your things on one side of the room. Your cousin is going to stay with us for a little while and I don't want her to be disappointed," Mom said. I didn't want to have someone else in my room. It was my room and I needed my privacy, but maybe she wasn't that bad.<p>

"Here," Justin said, "I'll help." We cleaned up and unpacked together. It was weird since Justin didn't usually get involved with what I did, I also didn't let him. He noticed the tear stained calendar on my bed but said nothing. Mom left and he shut the door.

"It's alright Alex. I love you no matter what, you're my little sister. I understand that you want your privacy, but I'm just trying to look out for you," he said. That was sweet of him. I started to cry again and he hugged me tight.

"Justin, I-I-I think I' pregnant," managed to get out between sobs. He didn't say anything. He started to rub my back. Then the door bell rang. We stopped hugging and looked at our work. It was half done a few million more boxes, but they could fit on my side of the room. I rushed to the bathroom. I wanted to clean myself up. Plus suddenly I realized that I was about to pee my pants! Once I had finished fixing up my make up I headed down stairs. A girl with blonde curls was at the door. I knew that girl.

"Rikki?" I asked.

"Alex?" she asked.

"Good, you two met, come on in Rikki, Alex this is your long lost cousin Rikki, Rikki this is Alex, Justin, and Max, please come in," Mom said. I ran down the steps and hugged Rikki. Not only was she my friend, but she was my cousin! How cool is that?

**A/N Hi, thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review! I don't mind criticism! It makes me want to do even better! And I would love to put some of your ideas in the story! So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. C3 Surprise!

**A/N Hi, I hope you guys like this chapter! I know it's short but I wanted to put the rest of it in the next chapter! And please share this story if you can! I'd really love it for some more ideas and I would love it if you guys would share on what you think about it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Alex **

I showed Rikki to our room. And I helped her unpack. Then we all headed down stairs to eat some dinner. Thank GOD! I was starving! Mom made a thanksgiving type feast which I wholeheartedly enjoyed. I ate as much as I could and so did Rikki. It looked as if she hadn't eaten in her life, and I was pretty sure I looked the same way too. After dinner Rikki and I headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Wow, this is a really nice room," she said.

"Thanks, sorry about the boxes, I kind of didn't know you were going to stay over. Why are you staying over anyway?" I asked. She sat down on her bed.

"My dad can't afford the rent. So he sent me to live with my aunt which is your mom. He thinks he has to sell the trailer. I'm scared Alex," Rikki said. She started to cry. I went over to her and hugged her. I had known her for only a day but it was like I had known her a life time. The door bell rang and I hurried down stairs to go get it. It was Juliet.

**Juliet**

I knocked on the door and Alex opened it. I smiled.

"Hi Alex, sorry about it being this late, I just need to talk to Justin if that's possible," I said. Justin came down the steps at that moment looking amazingly cute in his shorts with his shirt off. I waved and smiled at him.

"Juliet?" he said as he rushed down to greet me.

"Hi Justin," I said hugging him. Then Mr. Russo came in.

"Oh, hi Juliet. Juliet?" he said.

"Hi Mr. Russo, didn't Alex tell you I moved down here too? Well anyway, I came to talk to Justin, alone and in private. Do you mind if we go up to his room for a second? Nothing is going to happen I just need to talk to him," I said.

"Well uh, sure I mean, uh," Mr. Russo said. He didn't know if he could trust me. Probably a good move if we weren't in the situation we were in right now. Then Rikki came down and I was surprised to see her here that surprise turned into jealousy. She was in her night clothes. Did Justin really move on that quickly?

"It's not what you think," Rikki said coming down the steps. "Justin's my cousin, I have to live with them for a little bit now," Rikki said. That eased my nerves. I wiped away some tears that had trickled down my face.

"Ok," I said. Justin led me up to his room and closed the door. Before I could say anything my lips were in a passionate kiss with his. It was really passionate, and really amazing. He pressed me against the wall.

"I've missed you so much," he said. Then kissed me again as he led me to his bed. If we weren't in this situation I would have gladly let him undo my shirt, but we were in this situation so sadly I had to pull away.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked pulling me in kissing my neck and cheeks than another long passionate kiss. I felt one of his hands unbuttoning my blouse. I pulled away again.

"Justin, I said we wouldn't," I started again but he pulled me into another kiss. Boy this guy was so irresistible! I felt his hand on my bare back and then I felt my bra loosen. I pulled away again.

"Justin, really we can't," I said. He saw the seriousness in my voice and stopped.

"Why?" he asked. "Have you found some one else?"

"No, it's just that, just that," I didn't know how to continue. I decided the best way would be to get off his bed, redo my bra, and put on my shirt to start with. He helped me redo my bra but with a frown on his face. I fixed my hair a bit.

"Look Justin," I started I didn't know how to finish.

"I understand," he said disappointedly, "you like some one else and you have moved on."

"No, Justin. I love you and will always love you. You're one of the best things that ever happened to me. It's just that, just that, just that," I couldn't bring my self to say it. I just couldn't burden him that way.

"What Juliet? You love me yet you don't tell me why you can't sleep with me," he said.

"First of all I'm fourteen! Second of all you're fifteen! And third of all, well," I said again not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"We did it during the summer," he said. I could tell he was loosing his patience. I would be too if I was him.

"I know Justin, and that's what I want to talk to you about," I said.

"What about it?" he asked. I sighed. I just couldn't. I couldn't curse him. I just couldn't. I started to cry. Stupid hormones! He pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong Jules?" he asked. I sniffled and tried to stop crying but they just kept flowing down my face. I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't. But I needed to tell him. He deserved to know. I cried harder. Alex came in then.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Get out Alex!" Justin yelled.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. I just heard crying and wanted to know what was up," she said as she left the room. Justin closed the door.

"Justin, I-I-I-I'm p-p-p-pre-pre-pre-preg-preg-pregna-pregna-pregna," I couldn't bring myself to say the word, "I'm pregnant." Surprisingly I did manage to say it. Justin was shocked.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"You heard me," I said.

"I know, but how?" he asked.

"That one night during the summer, we did what we almost did," I said.

"But, you're fourteen!" he said a bit loudly.

"Shhh!" I said.

"Right," he said. He was just staring at my stomach. Probably expecting it to grow right before his eyes.

"Justin, I'm not showing yet," I said. He just stared. His hand reached out to touch my stomach. I reached my hand out and grabbed his hand and gently put his hand on my stomach. His hands were a bit cold.

"Juliet?" he asked. He looked into my eyes.

"Yes, Justin," I said confirming his thoughts. He was shocked no duh. He took his hand away.

"Oh, well uh," he started to stutter.

"It's alright Justin. I just thought you should know. I'll go now," I said starting to leave the room.

"No, please stay," Justin said. I turned to face him.

"My parents need help at the restaurant, I should go," I said. I quickly hurried out of the room and out the house.

**Alex**

I had heard Justin and Juliet's ENTIRE conversation! I couldn't believe goody two shoes Justin would actually sleep with a girl when he was still in high school! I wasn't going to tell Mom though, I mean I myself was or might be pregnant; I was so not going to get thrown under the bus again. I hurried to my room. Rikki was waiting.

"So?" she asked. I told her everything, everything except for me being pregnant. Then she told me the biggest secret of her life. She too was going to have a bundle of joy.

**A/N Hey thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please review! Criticism is accepted! I love new ideas so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. C4 Fishy

**A/N Hi, I hope you like this chapter. Please share this story if you're able to! I love the surprise ending/cliff hanger! I hope you enjoy this and please REVIEW!**

The Next Day

**Alex**

I woke up and yawned. I looked at my clock. Five thirty, a half an hour earlier than usual, but I was starving so I didn't go back to sleep. I got up and ran to the bathroom where I puked out all last night's dinner. I cleaned my mouth off and rethought about me going to eat something. I decided to keep it light. A cracker maybe. I headed down stairs. I took a bite of the cracker and ran to the kitchen trash can where I threw up some more. Justin came down and held my hair out of my face. Once I was done I wiped off my mouth.

"Thanks Justin," I said.

"You're welcome, you sure you want to go to school?" he said looking at me.

"Yeah, I'll bee fine," I said. Rikki came down ready to go. I could tell she just had stopped vomiting. Justin left us and went downstairs. I stayed in the kitchen looking for something that wouldn't upset my stomach. Then Rikki and I headed upstairs to get our things. There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Now you decide to knock," I said as I opened my door to see Justin.

"Rikki is our guest," he replied. I wanted to throw a pillow at him! Only knocking for Rikki? Ugh!

"Well, what do you want?" I asked a bit irritated.

"Dad wants to talk to you," he replied simply.

"Well this better be good," I said as I walked down the steps to where Dad was standing.

"Good morning Alex," he said.

"Good morning Dad," I said just to be polite and cover my irritated voice.

"So, Alex, you're friends with Juliet?" he asked. Oh no! Justin told Dad about Juliet's pregnancy? This is bad!

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said trying to act dumb but I couldn't hide the alarmed tone in my voice very well.

"Well, you're brother was well," he didn't know how to complete the sentence. What age did he think I was? Five?

"Smart? Stupid? Reckless? Careless?" I threw words at him trying to make it sound like I hadn't eavesdropped.

"Irresponsible," Dad said. I nodded.

"He's never irresponsible though," I said trying to keep my cover.  
>"Well he was one night with Juliet," again he didn't know how to say it. Just say it already! I mean really? Am I suddenly four years old again?<p>

"Let's just say they slept with each other, with their clothes off," Dad said. Nice, he had to put it in baby language. I didn't mind. I so did not want the talk right now.

"Ok, and?" I said trying to keep him talking so I can go back up stairs.

"Juliet's pregnant," he said. Wow! Shocking! Justin would become a dad at fifteen? Gasp! Not! Like I didn't know something was going on when he wanted everybody out of the house. How stupid does Dad and Justin think I am?

"Ok?" I said.

"I don't want you being under bad influences," Dad said. I was going to blurt out Rikki's secret but I bit my tongue. I couldn't betray a friend like that, not even a cousin, and especially not if I knew that person for a day.

"Dad, it's not Juliet's fault. And second of all, I think I can make my own decisions and say 'no' when it comes to sleeping with somebody," I said going up the steps. Dad was silent. Good, so I had won this argument. I wasn't going to leave Juliet just because Justin was 'irresponsible'. I went upstairs and looked at Justin like he was crazy, because he was.

"Why did you tell Dad?" I asked.

"Because he should know if he's going to be a grandfather or not," Justin said. Rikki looked at me to Justin to my stomach.

"Is this about Juliet or Alex?" she asked.

"Alex is pregnant?" Justin asked.

"Didn't we go through this yesterday? I think I am. And Juliet is and yes we're talking about Juliet, but seriously why'd you tell him? He's going to be asking me all sorts of questions that I don't particularly want to answer," I said angry at Justin. Max came in.

"Hey Rikki, Alex, Justin, what you guys talking about?" Max asked.

"Don't you ever knock?" I asked.

"It's none of your business Max," Justin said. Rikki sat there on the bed.

"Hi Max, uh we're talking about Health Class, so if you would excuse us, I think we have more to talk about and we don't want you getting grossed out," Rikki said.

"Ok, the bus is here in fifteen minutes," Max said.

"The bus?" I asked.

"It's a yellow long car that transports people," Justin said like I was dumb and two again.

"I know what it is!" I snapped at him. I had really lost my patience with this guy! He was really going to get it!

"What do you mean by the bus?" I asked again.

"It's coming in fifteen minutes, that's what he means," Justin said. I was so going to kill him!

"I know what he means! What I'm asking is, is why!" I yelled.

"To pick people up, duh," Justin said with a smirk on his face.

"WHY! ISN'T! DAD! DRIVING! US! IN!" I yelled.

"Because we get bus transportation here," Justin said. The light above me shattered.

"Dad!" Justin called a bit worried. The lamp next to my bed flickered and exploded. Dad came rushing up seeing that I was beyond angry. Then the vase broke and water splashed all over Rikki and me. Rikki ran to the bathroom and so did I. The door shut and locked behind us. I fell to the ground. I looked over at Rikki. I was shocked when I saw an orange tail just like my blue one.

"You're a mermaid?" we both asked each other at the same time.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Please READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. C5 Bittersweet Moments Part 1

**A/N WARNING: This chapter is LONG! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Alex**

Rikki's a mermaid? How? I thought I was the only one! Why is her tail orange? Why am I just laying here like a dummy?

"H-H-How?" I managed. Rikki slowly made her hand into a fist over our tails. They were dried off and then we had legs again.

"I used to live in Australia near Mako Island. It was magical," Rikki said. I could only nod. There must be others than.

"I got lost at sea and found an island in the Caribbean and then I turned," I said.

"I thought I was the only one," Rikki said. We hugged each other. We felt like sisters. Then there was a knock on the door. I opened it. It was Dad.

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Somebody's at the door!" yelled Max from downstairs. I went downstairs and opened the door. Not surprised to find Adrian, Amy, Grace, Harper, Juliet, Emma, Cleo, and Bella waiting. They all looked happy, even Adrian.

"Hi guys," I said. Rikki came down.

"Hi guys," she said. I looked at the clock it was eight. Shoot! We were going to be fried toast in the matter of seconds.

"We're running late Dad!" I called. "We have to go!" Dad came down. Max was not so happy.

"You made Max miss the bus!" Justin said coming down.

"And?" I asked. I didn't care.

"Now we're all late!" Justin said.

"At least I don't blurt out personal information!" I said with out thinking. I looked at Juliet. She was shocked. Then angry. Tears filled her eyes. She ran out with the speed of light. It was partially my fault for letting her know, but she was going to find out anyway. Justin ran after her and fell into a pile of mud. I cracked up. But then got serious again. After all Juliet did just run away.

**Juliet**

I couldn't believe Justin would tell! I ran with tears streaming down my face. They wouldn't stop, and I didn't want them to. I couldn't believe it. Now Mr. and Mrs. Russo probably hated me and Alex too. Not to mention Rikki and Max. Now everyone else would hate me as well once they find out. I wouldn't stop running. I got tired and then sat down in a muddy field, ruining my new white dress. I just lied there in the mud. I rolled around in a temper tantrum. Then I got tired of fussing and just laid there on my back tears streaming down my face. My hands gently rubbed my stomach, where a little baby was forming. I cried. Now that little baby wouldn't have a father. I heard footsteps and sat up. It was Alex.

"Alex?" I asked just to make sure.

"Juliet? Is that you?" Alex asked. She went down next to me.

"Why are you covered in mud?" she asked.

"Because," I said. She understood me. Then she hugged me and we both started to cry in the mud. I had known Alex for a long time. She was like my sister. We just sat there and cried.

"It's alright, you're still my friend. Pregnant or not," she said. That surprised me. She was still my friend? I hugged her tighter.

**No POV**

Then Adrian found the girls. She hugged them as well.

"Don't worry Jules, we might only know you for two days, but we know we love you and that you're our friend," Adrian said. Juliet hugged her with tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you," Juliet said. The rest of the girls found them and hugged them. It was a massive hugging and crying fest. By the end of it all the girls had told their biggest secrets. They were all pregnant and mermaids. Justin then found them.

"Juliet!" he called coming up to her. Juliet stood up. She wiped tears off her face.

"What?" she asked. She teared up again.

"Look, Jules, I-I-I'm sorry," Justin said. She wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, right," Juliet said. She turned around.

**Juliet**

I didn't want Justin to see my tears. He didn't need to see me like this. So broken. I was broken. He told my biggest secret ever! And to his parents! Like I was ever going to be able to see him again! All because he just had to tell!

"Look, Jules," he said.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. "I don't need your stupid apology! I shouldn't have told you anyway!"

"Look Juliet," Justin said again.

"No, Justin you look! You can't do anything for yourself! You can't keep a secret! You're irresponsible! And careless! And just! Just! Just so! Just so!" I screamed. I didn't know how to finish. He did. He kissed me long and soft. He pulled back.

"You're everything to me, I told my parents because I love you and I don't want you to be hurt or unhealthy. I told them because I know we can't do this alone," he said. I was in complete shock.

"Really?" I asked unable to believe him.

"Really," he said. He pulled me in again into a kiss that was bliss. Rikki coughed.

"Ehem!" she coughed, "Ehem! Ehem! Ehem!"

"What?" I asked irritated.

"We're here too you know," she said.

"Sorry," Justin said. We both helped the girls up.

**Miley**

I was scared when Juliet ran off! I didn't even know what Alex was talking about, but she did. It was kind of funny to see Justin fall in a mud puddle, but we had to go find Juliet. We found her in a mud pit! A mud pit! I could tell she had been crying along with Adrian and Alex. I would have never thought I'd see Adrian down on her knees in mud crying for a friend. Never. Alex knew Juliet the longest, so that was pretty reasonable, but Adrian? We all hugged each other and cried. We were all shocked to find out we were all pregnant and that we were all mermaids. It was really creepy, like we were meant to all know each other, even Adrian. Grace seemed to get along with Adrian a bit better while we were in the mud pit. Then Justin found us. It was a romance scene from beginning to end with Justin and Juliet, straight from books and movies. It was so sweet! Until Rikki got sick of it and coughed. We were all helped up by Justin and Juliet. Justin only knew about Alex's and Juliet's pregnancy, or at least what Alex suspected. I thought that it was good that Justin didn't know about us, I mean we don't want to lose Alex as our best friend.

**No POV**

The girls headed to Alex's and got cleaned up. Good for them, Mr. and Mrs. Russo weren't there anymore. Max was at school. The girls changed into clean dry clothes. Then they headed to school.

**Alex**

We all had to rush to our next classes since we were late. My hair was a mess. I had tried to fix it, but it didn't work out too well. In my rush to Spanish class I ran into a person. My books went flying and I flew head first into the floor. Ugh. The guy looked at me. I knew that guy. The brown blonde hair, the pale tan skin, and the warm brown eyes. I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Alex?" he asked in that hot British accent that made me feel like I just melted.

"Mason?" I asked. Like I didn't already know it was him. A person can't forget those warm brown eyes and British accent. At least I couldn't.

"Alex!" Mason exclaimed. He helped me up and hugged me. I couldn't help but hug him back. I had missed him so much! I started to tear up.

"Mason. I-I-I can't believe you're here," I said crying.

"Aw Alex, don't cry," he said in that sweet British accent that only made me cry harder. Memories flooded back. The great times we had together. At the park, drawing with chalk, painting, art class, middle school. It all came flooding back. I finally felt whole again. I cried into his shoulder. They were happy tears. I couldn't believe my true love was back. Mason was back.

"Mason, I don't know what to say, how'd you how'd you know I was here?" I asked.

"I didn't know you were here, I had to move in with my grandmother," Mason said.

"I'm so happy you're here!" I said. I hugged him as hard as I could. I was not going to let go. Despite that we broke up after sleeping with each other. Despite me only being fourteen. I loved him more than anything in the world. He was the better part of me. And he was finally back, even after I yelled at him, lost my temper at him, and almost killed him. He was back. And he was hugging me. And hopefully he still loved me like I loved him.

"I'm happy too Alex. But I think we need to get to class. I have Spanish now, what about you?" he asked. I just cried in his shoulder. I wasn't going to let school ruin this amazing moment.

"Come on Alex," he said as he started to pull away.

"No!" I cried. "Don't leave me!" He chuckled.

"What class do you have next?" he asked.

"Spanish," I said.

"So do I, now go get cleaned up and then you can go to Spanish with me," he said. I nodded and went into the ladies' room. I wiped away my tears. Stupid hormones. I fixed my make up, again. I managed to take some deep breaths and stop my tears. But the tears just came flooding back when I saw Mason waiting for me. He was waiting for me and being nice to me after all I did to him. I tried to wipe the tears away but they just kept flowing. Why did it have to be so hard to not cry? I went back into the bathroom. I tried to wipe away as many tears as I could. I gave up on trying to put make up on; I just wiped it all off. Then I headed back outside. The first glimpse I caught of him the waterworks went off again. I managed to get to him and walk into Spanish class. I sat next to Adrian. She too had been crying. But why?

**Adrian**

I had walked into school as strong as I could. My friends I knew for a day knew my secret. But we all shared the same secrets. I was walking to Spanish class when I noticed a familiar person standing at the lockers.

"Ben?" I asked excitedly. I ran up to him. No! It couldn't be! It was Ben!

"Adrian?" he asked.

"Ben!" I exclaimed. Tears started pouring down my face. I couldn't help it! The most amazing guy in the world was back!

"Adrian!" he exclaimed. He hugged me. I hugged him tighter and cried tears of joy into his shoulder. He pulled away to see my face.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" he exclaimed.

"I thought that too!" I said. This was different for me: to be excited about a guy coming back. I've dated a whole lot of guys before Ben. He kissed me. It was amazing! It just made the waterworks go crazy! I hugged him again. He was a really nice and honest guy. He didn't cheat and he always was loyal. He wouldn't do anything to upset me, or at least he tried. It wasn't that easy though to please me. He got the bad side of me once in a while, but the other times were just magical. We stood there hugging each other like idiots. My eyes were acting like waterfalls. I couldn't stop the tears. We kissed and hugged and kissed again. So happy to see each other again after we thought we'd never see each other for the rest of our lives. Then we had to part. The tears of joy turned into tears of sadness in microseconds. He tried to wipe my tears away. He kissed and hugged me goodbye then left.

"Bye Adrian, see you at lunch," he said. He waved at me. Then he disappeared out of sight. As quickly as he appeared he had left. I slid down to the floor. I sat there hugging in my knees with my head on my knees crying for what felt like hours, but were only seconds. Then a red eyed Amy helped me up and led me to Spanish class. By the time I had gotten in my seat I wasn't crying that much, but still crying. But why was Amy crying?

**Amy**

After I had cried in the mud with the rest of the girls, witnessed a love scene, cleaned up, and got to school I ran into a guy. I quickly said sorry the little mouse I am and picked up my books.

"Amy?" the guy asked. I froze. Could it be? Could it really be? Could it really be the guy from band camp? The guy I loved and was the other half of me? Could it? I looked up. It was. It was Ricky. The guy I loved so much and so dearly. The guy I met at band camp. The guy that was my first kiss. The guy that I had slept with first. It was all in this one guy: Ricky. Here we were. In South Carolina far away from our homes that we had when we were in band camp. I was in Ohio and he was in California. But now we were both in South Carolina. I hugged him with tears streaming down my face. He hugged me back. It was only a short time since he had to get to class. We had waved goodbye and then he disappeared. I was making my way to science class when I noticed Adrian curled up in a ball and crying. I wiped away my tears and helped her up. I smiled at her and she smiled back despite the tears we were both facing. I helped her get cleaned up and then I walked with her to Spanish class since the science lab was a couple rooms down. I walked into the science lab next to a trying to hold back her tears Emma. Why was everyone crying?

**Emma**

After crying in the mud like an unintelligent human being the girls and I headed to Alex's house whose parents thankfully weren't home at the time and we cleaned ourselves up. After learning that I wasn't the only mermaid in this world and that I wasn't the only pregnant teen in the high school I kind of went into a little shock. I mean, really, what are the odds that nine girls suddenly come to one high school become friends learn that they are pregnant and that they all are mermaids? What are the odds? It just sounds a bit, fishy. It was like a murder mystery put too well together and it seems as if the only one who could've done it is the one who couldn't have possibly done it, if that makes any sense. I on the other hand had a whole bunch of questions; I mean like really think for a second, how in the world would we even know about each other let alone go to the same school at the surprisingly same time? I think it's all a set up. I have to ask the others what they think during lunch period. Justin knew Juliet was pregnant. Yeah, I think she should tell him, but it's kind of weird, Justin is Alex's brother, so would he know about Alex? About us? I had just witnessed in the mud a love scene straight from a romance novel. It was cute and sweet and a happy ending, but would it really be at the end? When the baby's born? I just had my doubts about their relationship after the delivery, but if they loved each other enough, they might be able to go through it, how hard is taking care of a child? I laughed at that thought. I would soon find out. So yeah, as I was saying the girls and I went our separate ways to school.

I fumbled around with a keychain at my locker. I was going to be late in class, but oh well, I couldn't help it now. I closed my locker and ran to the bathroom just in time to be sick in the trash can. I guess that's what I get for being fourteen and pregnant. I cleaned myself up and fixed my hair not realizing that I was putting it up in the way I had it when I first kissed my first and last love Ash. I walked out of the bathroom and right into a guy carrying a ton of books.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault," I said. I helped him pick up his books careful not to make eye contact. Eye contact with guys was disastrous for me. I would always make friends with them and maybe even start to like them and then boom! Their girlfriend comes up and kisses them. I stood up trying not to make eye contact but failing anyway. He had blue eyes and black curly hair. There was something about his smile that triggered a memory. It wasn't really a memory, just a feeling. The kind of feeling I had when I used to be with Ash. A warm fuzzy feeling that made your day is perfect even if it was the worst. I smiled. He smiled back. The smile was familiar, something in the back of my head felt like it wanted to scream something, but didn't know what to say.

"Do I know you?" I asked unable to say anything else. What should I say when I recognized somebody but couldn't put a finger to it?

"Emma Gilbert?" the boy asked. How did he know my name? I just kept looking at him confused with a smile on my face.

"Oh, sorry you must be someone else," he quickly said seeing my hesitation and confusion.

"No, no, that's my name, but how'd you know it?" I asked dumbly. How did he know it? Really Emma? Really? Was I trying to make a stupid blonde out of me?

"Oh, I'm Ash Dove, you probably don't remember me," he said. Ash? As in the Ash? I pinched myself to wake up out of this dream that was going to bite me in the back if I kept dreaming it. Ash Dove? As in the guy I slept with? The guy I was madly in love with? The guy I had to move away from because of my parents getting better jobs? No, it couldn't be. I wouldn't let it be. Ash Dove is far away from me and I will never see him again, ever. I wasn't going to see him again. This is just a dream that will torture me. No, this is not real.

"Um, I'm sorry, I don't think I recall ever meeting you," I said. What was I doing? It was Ash! Am I trying to push away my opportunity of ever being in love again?

"Are you sure you're Emma Gilbert? I mean the Emma I knew would definitely recall being with me," he said. No! No! No! I was not going to get sucked up into this dream. I pinched my arm harder and harder until I felt blood, and I still wasn't awake. He still was there. Right in front of me saying that he knew me. Of course he knew me! This is reality Emma! Wake up! This isn't a dream! This is real! Then why did it feel like a dream? Why did it feel, so, so, so unreal? Why did it feel that if I touched him he would disintegrate into dust?

"I-I-I don't know what you mean. I'm Emma Gilbert, and I'm pretty sure I would remember somebody," I said. I was so stupid! I was carrying this guy's kid right now and it was growing inside me and what was I doing? Pretending like I didn't know him that's what! I couldn't believe this!

"So, you don't remember that one night where you were perfectly happy with the world?" he asked.

"I'm always happy with the world," I lied. I hadn't been happy in a while even before Ash. Everything in my family was just so complicated. It was like I wasn't allowed to enjoy something, like every time I was almost happy something horrible would happen to me.

"The Emma I knew wasn't except for that night," he said. He knew how to open me up so well. He would always say 'the Emma I knew' when I was mad at him and pretended to not know him. It would always open me up and he would get a sweet kiss on the lips. A sweet kiss on the lips right now would make my shields tumble and my world come crashing down. I would loose all my sensibility and just go with the flow and be the person I was inside. Not the person I made myself be, so my friends wouldn't see what I had to go through at home. He smiled at me. I could've lost everything right then and there and kissed him like I was yearning to. Something stopped me. It was my careful side. The side that always kept the unreal Emma on the ground holding her, tighter and tighter until there was none left. It was the side that I depended on. It was the doubtful side, the side that kept me from getting hurt. I learned to be that side. I accepted it and listened to it with out a single thought against it. But this time I wasn't sure if I wanted to listen to that side. I did listen to it despite my thoughts and my will. I guess that's what I get for going with it all these years letting it take over me. But that one night it wasn't with me and I was the real Emma. The Emma I hadn't been in years until that night and even after that. The reckless, loving, so naïve Emma. It was who I wanted to be. But that Emma got me hurt and pushed around and I learned not to be it. I learned not to be the real me. I shaped myself into an Emma that got an A+ on everything and was perfect, or so the people around me thought.

"I'm sorry, but I must not be the Emma you knew," I said a little harsher than intended. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Ruining my last chance with Ash. I couldn't tell myself to stop because I doubted that it was Ash. And if it was I wasn't going to let myself believe it. Because as soon as I did my world would come crashing down because once I believed it was Ash I would be perfectly happy, and life never ever let me be perfectly happy. Another reason why I formed myself into this other Emma another reason why I conceal my true self inside. I always will be this other Emma, and I didn't really mind. This other Emma was like a home to me. It protected me and knew what was best for me.

"Was it something I did?" he asked innocently.

"Look, whoever you are, I'm not interested and I really need to get going," I said and hurried off quickly to hide the tears that were streaming down my face. The love of my life had come back. The one guy that made me happy. The one person I hurt with this other Emma. He had come back. He gave me a second chance. And what did I do? I was the other Emma again and I blew it. I blew it totally, more than I even thought possible. I went into class and a few minutes later Amy came and sat next to me. She had been crying as well.

**A/N I decided to put this chapter into parts because this is just SO long and it's going to get longer, so yeah. I hope you like it! READ AND REVIEW! It would also be awesome if you shared this story! Thanks for the reviews even though I only have three reviews and only two people reviewed! Please spread the word about this story! Thanks! Have a nice day/afternoon/night/morning whatever. Bye!**


End file.
